The invention relates generally to firearms, and, more particularly, to firearms including a firing lever that may be mounted on either side of a carrier as desired by the shooter of the firearm.
A firing lever arrangement is generally described in German Patent No. DE 14 53 923 A (as well as DE 94 19 743 U1). The term xe2x80x9cbolt assemblyxe2x80x9d as used herein also means parts directly connected to the bolt assembly or also parts of the bolt assembly, for example, the bolt carrier.
The position terms used in this patent, like xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d, etc., always assume a weapon in the normal firing position; (i.e., a weapon position in which the center axis of the barrel of the weapon runs generally horizontally and the direction of firing points xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d away from the shooter).
Traditionally, automatic weapons or submachine guns are generally designed only for right-handed use. The firing lever is generally mounted directly on the bolt carrier or bolt assembly and protrudes laterally from the weapon housing. During shooting, the firing lever follows the forward and backward movements of the bolt assembly. The firing lever is traditionally placed on the right side, i.e., the side corresponding to the use hand when the weapon is used by a right-handed shooter. An example of this is the Soviet AK-47 assault rifle (Kalaschnikow). Left-handed use of such a weapon is possible, but awkward.
Weapons are now known in which the firing lever is positioned on the left side. However, these weapons are also primarily intended for right-handed use. Thus, in the G3 rifle of the German Army, the firing lever is mounted separately from the bolt assembly on the left side of the weapon. Thus, during shooting, the firing lever remains fixed. This arrangement permits right-handed shooters to reload the weapon with the left hand without having to take their right hand from the grip. A left-handed shooter, however, must regrip the weapon during reloading. The time required for him to make the weapon ready to shoot again is therefore increased. The risk that the shooter will be unarmed in combat during this period is therefore higher.
The drawbacks that follow from left-handed use of right-handed weapons compel left-handed shooters in military service to relearn use of the right hand in right-handed weapons. This is quite reasonable in light of the desired standardization of equipment. However, accuracy and safe handling of the weapon by left-handed shooters can be substantially improved if weapons for left-handed use are made available to them.
Weapons in which the firing lever is arranged in the center represent a compromise in this context, as, for example, in the Israeli Uzi submachine gun. However, an arrangement that permits optimal right- or left-handed use, as required, appears to be much more favorable. An example of this is known from DE 196 13 987 A1 (Heckler and Koch). The firing lever arrangement shown there has a firing lever lying freely above the weapon housing and may be pivoted around a vertical pin. Accordingly, the firing lever may be pivoted to the right or left for reloading, and a locking device is provided for holding the firing lever in the rightward or leftward pivoted out position. By releasing the lock, the firing lever retracts to its longitudinal position by a return spring. The firing lever assumes this position during firing of the weapon and is then moved back and forth together with the bolt assembly. This type of arrangement enables the shooter to operate the firing lever on the side most favorable for him, i.e., right- or left-handed.
Locking of the firing lever makes it possible to apply a high force on the bolt assembly via the locking lever, in both the opening and closing direction. This is particularly advantageous for functional disturbances that can only be eliminated by forcible closing of the bolt assembly such as, for example, when a cartridge jams in the cartridge chamber. Other weapons, for example the aforementioned G3, do not permit such an expedient or require additional designs.
Left-handed use of a firearm additionally presumes an appropriate casing ejection, in addition to the appropriate lever arrangement. During shooting, empty casings are typically ejected to the right. A left-handed shooter therefore runs the risk of being struck on the right arm by the casings. In firearms of the so-called bullpup design, the magazine is positioned behind (instead of in front of) the trigger. The casing ejector arranged above the magazine is, therefore, situated next to or right in front of the face when the weapon is aimed. Ejected casings in a right-handed weapon would therefore fly directly against the head or into the face of a left-handed shooter. In this case, casing ejection must be rearranged to the left for left-handed use of the weapon, and therefore ejection openings must be provided on both sides for both-sided use of the weapon. However, when ejection openings are provided on both sides of the weapon, it is not readily apparent from an external examination as to how the casing ejection is set up (i.e., on which side the casings will be ejected during shooting).
The firing lever arrangement known from DE 196 13 987 A1 of the applicant, in combination with an adjustable casing ejection, alternately permits right- and left-handed use of the weapon. The firing lever is retracted when not in use to lay along the direction of the weapon, and therefore this position of the firing lever does not indicate whether the weapon is set up for right- or left-handed use (i.e., does not indicate how the casing ejection is oriented). The external appearance of a weapon configured for left-handed use, therefore, has the same external appearance as one configured for right-handed use. This can lead to confusion, which can result in significant burdens or even injuries due to casings being ejected in unexpected directions. This hazard must be countered with increased precautionary measures during issuing of weapons or with appropriate marking of the weapons. The furnishing of left-hand weapons is therefore connected with additional expense. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a firearm having the firing lever arrangement that indicates whether the corresponding firearm is set up for right- or left-handed use.
A modern front loading weapon with convertible firing lever is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,825, but the purpose and general design of this type of front loading firing lever is fully different from one set up for individual cartridges, i.e., from the firing lever of an automatic weapon or submachine gun.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a firearm is provided having an elongate housing defining a longitudinal direction and a bolt assembly disposed inside the housing and adapted for movement in the longitudinal direction. A carrier is provided that defines a through hole oriented in the longitudinal direction. A spring guide rod extends in the longitudinal direction and is sized for insertion through the carrier through hole, the spring guide rod being movable between a retracted position and an extended position, while a recoil spring is disposed along the spring guide rod. A firing lever has a first end adapted for insertion into the carrier and defines a first retaining hole sized to receive the spring guide rod. The spring guide rod in the extended position passes through the firing lever first retaining hole to secure the firing lever in place, while the spring guide rod in the retracted position is withdrawn from the firing lever first retaining hole to allow removal of the firing lever from the carrier.
Further in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a firing lever assembly is provided for use in a firearm having a housing extending in a longitudinal direction and a bolt assembly adapted for longitudinal movement within the housing. The firing lever assembly includes a carrier defining a through hole and a firing lever having a first end adapted for insertion into the carrier. A spring guide rod is sized for insertion into the carrier through hole and adapted for longitudinal movement between an extended position and a retracted position, and a recoil spring disposed about the spring guide rod. The spring guide rod in the extended position engages the firing lever to secure the first end of the firing lever in the carrier, while the spring guide rod in the retracted position is disengaged from the firing lever to allow removal of the firing lever from the carrier.